The Meredith & Alex Saga
by SKBeliever
Summary: MerAlex. Cos' they're too cute to handle. :D [previously a oneshot] R&R.
1. Hers

**HERS **

* * *

**A/N: This is a Mer/Alex fic. A first for me. Something I totally wanted to do since like forever... So here it is. Just a one shot. You just have to fill in the gap, all I could say is that Alex and Meredith got together since Season 1. Derek's a random person in this verse... :D **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. **

* * *

"You kissed her!" Meredith punched his arm repeatedly. "You kissed her!"

"Aww, babe, it's just a kiss," Alex shrugged.

"You kissed her! And now she's looking at you like you're man candy!"

"I _am_ man candy, babe," Alex smirked.

"You're supposed to be _my _man candy!" Meredith punched him, harder this time. He winced and tried to catch her hands before she went in for another punch but failed to. He winced once again from the impact.

"It was just a kiss!"

"It was just a kiss!? It was _just _a kiss!?" Meredith emphasized her words. "Out of all the women in this hospital to kiss, you just had to kiss her! You just had to kiss her!"

"I'm sorry! It meant nothing!!!"

"She's freakin' Isabella Rossellini, Alex! She's freakin' Isabella Rossellini and all I have is this lip gloss!" she reached into her pocket and took out the said lip gloss and threw it at him. It hit him on the chest and dropped to the ground. No one made a move to pick it up. "And I just have it cos' you said you liked the taste!"

"Meredith, c'mon," Alex tried to coax her but she stood her ground.

"How would you feel if I kissed someone else!" she told him. "What if I kiss George, huh!? How would you feel!?"

Alex scoffed. "Babe, O'Malley? He's like your brother, you won't kiss him. And I certainly won't give much fuss about it."

"That's what you think?" she raised her brow. "Let's see how you would react if I kissed someone else. What about if I kissed Sloan, huh? What about that!"

"You wouldn't," Alex shook his head slowly. He looked at her and knew she was not kidding. "Mer, you won't."

"I thought you won't kiss Addison…" she reminded him. "But you did anyway… Let's just see about that!"

Alex watched in disbelief as Meredith walked away from him. He knew he had to do something about it…

-

"Hey," Alex sat down on one of the chairs around the small cafeteria table. He looked at Izzie and George. "Could you guys do me a favor?"

"I am not taking my clothes off for you," George said. Alex looked at him strangely.

"Dude," Alex grimaced. "Why the hell would I want you to take your clothes off?"

"I'm just not," George shook his head.

"Whatever," Alex rolled his eyes. "So anyway. The favor. I need you two guys to sleep over my place tonight."

"What?" Izzie looked at him. "No way, Alex. You're place looks like a dump."

"C'mon!" Alex pleaded. "Just for tonight."

"What did you do now?"

"I kinda kissed Addison," Alex muttered under his breathe, looking down sheepishly.

"You kissed Montgomery!?" Izzie exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "No shit!"

"That's why I need you guys out of the house tonight, I need to make it up to Meredith!"

"Dude," Izzie mocked him. "You messed up big time this time."

"I know!" Alex said irritated.

"What exactly happened?" George asked.

"I'm not about to go into details, O'Malley."

"Then we're not about to spend our night in your dump."

"Fine," Alex sighed, rolling his eyes. "Addison kissed me and now she's looking at me like I'm man candy, according to Meredith. I told her it was just a kiss, told her it was nothing but she wouldn't believe me. She threatened me that she'll kiss George to make me feel what she felt."

"Me?" George squeaked.

"Sorry, dude," Alex shook his head. "I told her I won't even be bothered if she kissed you."

"Does that mean I could kiss her?" George asked.

"Kiss her and I'll kill you with my bare hands, O'Malley," Alex threatened him. George didn't know whether to laugh or not, because for some reason, Alex looked like he was telling the truth.

"I thought you…"

"Shut up, George," Izzie cut him off. She looked at Alex expectantly. "And then?"

"That's the end of the story!" When Izzie didn't budge he sighed and continued. "So then I told her that I wouldn't care if she kissed O'Malley. And then she pulls the Sloan card on me."

"Oohh…"

"And Sloan is Sloan. He's been eyeing Meredith since he got here. He even offered me a chance to scrub in on one of his surgeries if I allow him to go out on a date with Meredith! I mean, who does that!?" Alex scoffed. "Seriously. The dude's crazy."

He looked at the two, waiting for their replies.

"Fine," Izzie nodded, looking at George.

George nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Alex stood up and handed them his apartment keys. "I'll owe you guys one."

"I'm still not taking my clothes off," George muttered, earning odd looks from Izzie and Alex.

-

"Alex Karev- Meredith Grey's man candy."

The note on the Snickers bar that was on the handle of the door said. Meredith chuckled, despite her constant reminder to herself that she was mad at him. But it was hard to stay mad at Alex, he always knew how to make her smile. She headed into the living room, following the candy trail. She found him standing in the middle of the living room. Holding the last candy bar.

"Alex Karev- Meredith's man candy, at your service," Alex handed her the candy bar. She took it and smiled a little.

"You do know I'm allergic to nuts, right?"

"I know," he nodded, pulling out another candy bar from his back pocket. "So I got you this."

"My favorite," she took the 3 Musketeers candy bar and smiled at him sweetly.

"She might be freakin' Isabella Rossellini… But you?" Alex wrapped his arms around her. "You're freakin' Meredith Grey. And your lip gloss is enough for me to fall head over heels in love with you."

"So no more kissing other women?"

"No more kissing," he nodded.

"Good."

"Good," he nodded once again. "Can I kiss you now?"

"You certainly may," she nodded, tilting her head to wait for his kiss.

He pulled away a little after a few seconds and then muttered. "You're not kissing Sloan now, right?"

"We'll see," she laughed a little, knowing that there was no way in hell she was going to kiss Sloan, not when she had him. Her man candy.

* * *

**Totally random... haha. Tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Theirs

**THEIRS**

* * *

**A/N: I just had to continue it... I just had to...**

* * *

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb… Mary had a little lamb," Alex sang out loud as he watched the small girl dance her lamb puppet around. He was bored and there was nothing else to do but hang out with his patient, Amelie, who was 5 years old and was brought in to take her tonsils out. "And its fur was white as snow…" 

"Fleece!" Amelie brought down the lamb puppet and frowned at Alex. "And its fleece!"

"Do you even know what a fleece is... Fine," Alex mumbled and continued singing. "And its fleece was white as snow… Everywhere that Mary went… Mary went… Mary went…"

His beeper went off making him sigh in thanks.

"Sorry, Amelie," he gave her an apologetic sigh. "Mary would have to wait. I'll catch you later."

-

"Hey, babe," Alex kissed Meredith and took the empty chair beside her. He reached over and took a French fry from her tray and popped it in his mouth.

"You're actually sharing food with him?" Christina asked Meredith.

"That's not the only thing they share, Christina," George leaned over towards her and whispered. "They share towels and ice cream spoons and they even share clothes."

"Clothes?" Christina's brow hiked an inch.

"You haven't shared breakfast with them," George told her. "Meredith wears Alex's boxers in the morning."

"Meredith! Evil Spawn's boxers!?"

"Fresh from the laundry, people! Fresh from the laundry!" Meredith reminded them all, grimacing at the thought of wearing Alex's dirty boxers.

"Still!" Christina grimaced. "They were worn by Evil Spawn."

"Shut up, Yang," Alex snickered at her.

His beeper suddenly started to beep and he looked at it with an irritated sigh.

"God, I hate kids," Alex muttered.

"What?" Izzie glared at him. "Did I just hear you say you hate kids?"

"Yeah, I just said it, Izzie. I hate kids. They're smelly. They cry all the time. And they make you sing out loud," Alex nodded as he stood up in a hurry. "Mer, I'll catch you later, babe."

"Ugh," Izzie grimaced. "How could someone hate kids."

"I do," Christina shrugged. "Evil Spawn is right. Kids are smelly and they cry all the time. I mean, who wants kids!? Only stupid people wants kids. They ruin your career and they get all your money…"

"I-I need to go," Meredith suddenly paled and

"What's her problem?"

"She's dating Evil Spawn," Christina said a matter-of-factly. "What other problem does she have?"

-

"What the hell is your problem!" Alex grabbed her by the arm and forced her to face him. "What did I do this time!?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!"

"You are," he told her. "I called your name and you went running inside that elevator, Mer. Don't even deny it. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Alex, I'm busy. We'll talk later," she left him in the middle of the hall.

He found her an hour later in the nursery, looking at the babies in the gallery. He approached her and stood beside her, his eyes going over the babies who were all sleeping in peace.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, then we'll never fix this, Mer," Alex told her quietly.

"You said you hate kids," she muttered.

"What?" Alex asked, not quite hearing what she said.

"Nothing," she murmured and walked away from the window and walked down the hall. Alex followed her.

"Meredith," he called out.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around to see if anyone was there. For some reason, no one was around.

"You said you hate kids!" she spoke in a loud, angry voice.

"And so?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You said you hate kids and I'm pregnant, asshole! You impregnated me with your Evil Spawn sperm and now I'm carrying your Evil Spawn child!" she shouted as she hit him on the arm.

"W-wha- You're pregnant?" he caught her hand and held it in his. He took a moment, thinking of what she just said and he breathed in heavily. "Are you sure?"

"I took a freakin' blood test, Alex! So YES! I am carrying Evil Spawn Jr.!" Meredith sarcastically told him.

"Junior? It's a boy?" Alex asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the side of the head with her free hand. "I'm a month along, Alex! Working in the Gynie squad should have taught you a thing or two!"

"Mer," Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding. So you're really pregnant?"

She slowly nodded.

"And you want to keep it?"

"You said you hate kids, Alex."

"Not when they're mine," he told her with a small smile as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

"How would you know you wouldn't?" she pulled back a little to look at him. "You don't have any kids, do you?"

"I don't," he shook his head. "I just know I wouldn't hate him cos' he's _ours_, Mer."

"So you want it?" Meredith asked, her eyes a filled with hope.

"Of course I want him," Alex nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Grey! Karev!" Bailey's loud voice broke their moment. "Does this place look like a motel to you!? Get your asses moving!"

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey," Meredith muttered as Alex let go of her and stepped back a little. They both followed her quietly.

"Are we telling people?" Alex whispered.

"Do you want to tell people?" she asked him.

"I could shout it out loud right now if you want," Alex smirked.

Meredith rolled her eyes lightly and shook her head. "We should keep it a secret for a while."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "If that's what you want. Alex Jr.'s going to be one hot baby."

Alex grinned and placed his hand on Meredith's abdomen.

"Alex!" Meredith swatted his hand away. "Don't do that! We're keeping it a secret, remember!? And don't call our baby hot! It's disturbing!"

Alex watched as Meredith ranted at him, she was glowing. And the thought of smelly diapers, the nonstop crying, and the singing lullabies that he knew he would have to go through couldn't even stop him from smiling.

* * *

**Review please?** **:D**


End file.
